


Элегия

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: Общественность внезапно узнала, что у Клауса служебный роман.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach & Dorian Red Gloria, Klaus von dem Eberbach/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Элегия

**Author's Note:**

> Элегия — лирическое стихотворение, проникнутое грустью, а также музыкальная пьеса такого характера. Здесь проза, но настроение Дориана сплошная элегия.

Я равен для тебя нулю.  
Что о том толковать, уж ладно.  
Все равно я тебя люблю  
Восхищенно и беспощадно,  
И слоняюсь, как во хмелю,  
По аллее неосвещенной  
И твержу, что тебя люблю  
Беспощадно и восхищенно.  
_Мария Петровых_

  
— Что за ужасное место, — ворчал Клаус, настороженно озираясь.  
Дориан украдкой следил ним, пряча ухмылку: о да, дорогой майор, для вас блошиный рынок должен быть поистине чудовищным местом, ведь в этой веселой толчее каждый первый может быть шпионом, или террористом, или даже переодетым вором.  
Солнце лило ослепительный свет, отражающийся от светлых стен, от разноцветных тентов и сочной глянцевой зелени. Тени колыхались в такт движениям толпы, ложась неровными пятнами на выставленные товары: старинные книги в истрепавшихся обложках с давно стершимся золотым тиснением; и мебель, среди которой антиквариат стоял по соседству со всяким хламом в ожидании своего единственного покупателя; и картины, в одной из которых наметанным глазом Дориан сразу распознал подлинник... Впрочем, картина так или иначе попадет в нужные руки, а вот Клаус уже уверенно рассекал толпу, и Дориан двинулся за ним и агентом Z, держась на небольшом расстоянии — так, на всякий случай.  
Целью Клауса оказались хорошенькие статуэтки пастушки и трубочиста, которые спустя несколько минут торга и за какую-то разумную цену перекочевали в руки агента Z, бережно завернувшего их и убравшего в сумку. Дориан разочарованно вздохнул: что бы ни было спрятано в статуэтках, Клаус получил это без его помощи и даже без каких бы то ни было приключений, что в глазах Дориана обесценивало трофей вдвое.  
Дождавшись, пока Клаус и агент Z удалились на полдюжины шагов, Дориан подошел к торговцу, цепко рассматривая выставленный товар. Приходилось признать, что у шпионов все-таки был какой-никакой художественный вкус: кроме пастушки и трубочиста ничто не заслуживало внимания.  
— Мадмуазель желает фарфор? — угодливо улыбнулся торговец.  
Дориан драматично вздохнул, при этом стараясь получше прикрыть лицо полями шляпки.  
— Ах, я немного опоздала, месье! Приглянувшихся мне пастушку и трубочиста только что купили. Но, возможно, — по губам растеклась улыбка предвкушения, — мне удастся уговорить того месье уступить мне эти статуэтки.  
Оставив озадаченного торговца позади, Дориан, ловко огибая идущих навстречу людей, устремился вслед за своим майором и его верным подчиненным, уже почти не таясь. Он иногда задавался вопросом, сколько должно пройти времени, прежде чем Клаус начнет узнавать его вопреки гриму, женской одежде и искусной актерской игре. Скорее всего, для этого потребуется целая вечность — то есть это не произойдет никогда, — но такая унылая перспектива претила его романтичности и неистребимой вере в то, что они с Клаусом просто созданы друг для друга, а значит, должны узнавать друг друга всегда и везде, назло року и обстоятельствам.  
Достигнув края рынка, Клаус заметно передернул плечами, отряхнулся, как огромный пес, и оглянулся, сканируя взглядом толпу. Дориан поспешил скрыться с его глаз, не рискуя играть с судьбой: на этот вечер у него были совершенно иные планы, нежели допрос с пристрастием, пусть и в исполнении обожаемого майора.  
Разведчики остановились в сквере, в тени желтеющих кленов, и Клаус закурил. Дориан подошел ближе, сел спиной к ним на лавочку, досадуя на ее неудачное расположение: бравых разведчиков было слышно, но не видно. Вскоре к ним, судя по голосам, присоединились агенты A и G, и Дориан едва сдержался, чтобы не обернуться и не поприветствовать их как старых добрых друзей.  
— Нашли? — отрывисто спросил Клаус.  
Агент А бодро отрапортовал: всё нашли, всё получили, задание выполнено — можно возвращаться.  
— Хорошо, — в тоне Клауса явственно слышалось удовлетворение от блестяще проведенной операции.  
Дориан нетерпеливо поерзал на своей скамейке. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что пока нельзя привлекать к себе внимание. Что-то еще должно было произойти, что-то, о чем он должен был знать...  
— Клаус!  
На этот взволнованный окрик оглянулись все: и сам майор, и его алфавиты, и даже невольно Дориан, у которого нехорошо похолодело в груди.  
Через сквер, звонко цокая каблуками, к ним направлялась высокая эффектная блондинка. Безотносительно пола и этого дико раздражающего «Клаус!» из ее уст, Дориан нашел ее весьма красивой: тонкие черты лица, чистый голубой цвет глаз, со вкусом подобранная, яркая одежда... Но как же странно было смотреть на нее! Дориан словно видел себя самого, только в женском воплощении. Это сходство было как удар под дых, и раньше, чем что-либо еще успело произойти, Дориан уже горел от необъяснимой жгучей неприязни к этой абсолютно незнакомой девице. У него свело скулы, когда она, едва ли поколебавшись, повисла на шее Клауса, вызвав всеобщее шокированное молчание.  
 _Ну же, отстранись от нее!_  
Прошло несколько бесконечных мгновений, пока Клаус, то ли вняв беззвучному крику Дориана, то ли вспомнив, что находится в общественном месте, действительно аккуратно отцепил женщину от себя. Но что-то успело фатально измениться за эти секунды: Клаус теперь смотрел на нее без прежнего удивления, но пристально и испытующе.  
Дориан заставил себя отвернуться и сесть ровно, невидящим взглядом уставившись куда-то перед собой. Мыслями он был там, всего в нескольких футах от скамейки, под сенью шелестящего клена, где невесть откуда взявшаяся девица улыбалась его майору так, словно имела на это какое-то право.  
Девицу Клаус представил своим агентам как фрейлейн Виолету фон Винтерхальтер. Какое неблагозвучное имя! Дориан, кипя от негодования, терзал сумочку, в которой вместо обычных дамских мелочей хранился воровской инструмент, включая целый набор отмычек. Все сокровища мира за то, чтобы хоть одна из них отворила наглухо запертое сердце Клауса!..  
— Извини меня за внезапность, я знаю, что ты не любишь сюрпризы,— говорила фрейлейн Винтерхальтер по-немецки, и ее нежный голосок звучал для Дориана хуже скрежетания ногтя по стеклу. — Но я узнала, что ты в Париже, и решила приехать к тебе сама. Ты ведь сможешь уделить мне внимание сегодня вечером?..  
Дориан позлорадствовал, услышав нервозность и неуверенность в ее словах. Еще бы! Он бы тоже нервничал, заявляясь к Клаусу фон дем Эбербаху без предупреждения и с такими глупостями, как свидание в Париже.  
— Можем не ждать до вечера, у меня есть свободное время прямо сейчас. Идем.  
Фрейлейн Винтерхальтер, несмотря на спешку, успела сердечно распрощаться с алфавитами. Прямо-таки образец благовоспитанной леди!  
Дориан оглянулся, кусая губы, и не мог поверить своим глазам: Клаус — неприступный Клаус! — удалялся чуть ли не под ручку с этой девицей. И снова Дориан не мог отделаться от мысли, что со спины она — точь-в-точь как он сам: те же локоны, сверкающие на осеннем солнце золотом, высокий рост, даже манера одеваться была похожей. Но если над страстью дона Волоболонте к худощавым блондинкам Дориан лишь беззлобно посмеивался, то внезапное увлечение Клауса было для него как нож в сердце.  
— Вы видите то же, что и я? — полузадушенно прохрипел агент G, завороженно глядя вслед уходящей паре.  
Дориан быстро отвернулся, вцепившись сведенными судорогой пальцами в сумочку. Меньше всего ему сейчас было нужно внимание со стороны агентов НАТО.  
— Интересно, кто она, — пробормотал агент A.  
— Кажется, я знаю, кто, — сказал агент Z, судя по голосу — все еще под впечатлением от произошедшего. — Это дочь генерала Винтерхальтера.  
Если бы речь шла не о Клаусе, Дориан бы решил, что дочь генерала — это просто-напросто кратчайший путь самому стать генералом.  
Агент А откашлялся.  
— Думаю, нам стоит возвращаться в отель и ждать майора там. И... не обсуждать то, свидетелями чего мы были только что.  
— Жаль лорда Глорию, — пробормотал агент G. — Он будет очень расстроен.  
Агент Z раздраженно фыркнул, точь-в-точь как Клаус.  
— Ради всего святого, G! Ты же не веришь в то, что лорд Глория серьезен?!  
— Почему нет? — вскинулся агент G.  
— Да потому что для него преследование майора просто забава, одно из бесчисленных развлечений! Если бы он был серьезен, думаешь, он бы стал трубить об этом на весь мир, зная параноидальность майора и вообще рискованность нашей профессии?  
Дориан стиснул сумочку. Так вот что думают агенты и сам Клаус.  
— Мы не будем это обсуждать! — вмешался А. — Тем более — обсуждать это здесь!  
Постепенно их голоса удалялись, пока не затерялись в шуршании опавших листьев и гомоне толпы на рыночной площади неподалеку. Дориан еще некоторое время сидел на скамейке, а перед глазами стояло, как эта женщина беззастенчиво обнимает Клауса.  
Наконец он решительно встал, стряхнув с себя оцепенение. В его распоряжении было имя — мисс Виолета фон Винтерхальтер — и все ресурсы теневого мира, чтобы узнать о ней даже то, чего она сама о себе не знала. А потом... потом Клаусу придется ответить на несколько вопросов.

***

  
За прошедший без малого месяц узнать удалось удручающе мало. Да, фрейлейн Винтерхальтер действительно оказалась единственной дочерью генерала Винтерхальтера, и Дориан уже домыслил, что отцы-военные водили дружбу и были наверняка не прочь породниться друг с другом. Это объясняло, почему фрейлейн Винтерхальтер преуспела там, где другие такие же фрейлейн до нее с треском провалились.  
Образование получала в закрытом пансионе в Швейцарии; блестящее знание английского, французского, русского и, конечно же, родного немецкого. Из тех скудных сведений, которые удалось раздобыть, выходило, что фрейлейн Винтерхальтер пошла по стопам отца, посвятив себя службе отечеству. С Клаусом они работали в одном здании, хотя, судя по реакции алфавитов, и не должны были пересекаться. В свет выходит раз в год, новые наряды нигде не выгуливает, от женихов шарахается... словом, вражеская шпионка, если бы не папа-генерал.  
Немного Дориана успокаивало, что никто и никогда не связывал ее имя с именем Клауса фон дем Эбербаха. То есть, конечно, кто-то когда-то заикался о том, как чудесно смотрелся бы майор рядом с такой славной фрейлейн, настоящей нежной фиалкой, но дальше досужих и беспочвенных сплетен дело не заходило. Это вселяло надежду на то, что фрейлейн Винтерхальтер была... ну... просто старой знакомой и _не_ была невестой или возлюбленной. И все же — свидание. Дориану не давала покоя покорность, с которой Клаус отправился на это треклятое свидание, даже не возразив!  
Изведя себя бесплодными домыслами, Дориан все же поехал в Бонн, имея четыре плана того, как выведать всю подноготную отношений Клауса с девицей Винтерхальтер. Однако и выведывать особо ничего не пришлось: стоило «случайно» встретить агента G у выхода из штаб-квартиры НАТО и предложить составить компанию за чашечкой кофе, как на него вывалили целый ворох новостей.  
Агент G, весь раскрасневшись от волнения, рассказывал последние сплетни, распространившиеся среди служащих НАТО со скоростью лесного пожара. Майора Эбербаха с фрейлейн Винтерхальтер кто-то из SIS заметил в Париже, когда они уходили из ресторана, и немедленно поинтересовался, на кого это Железный Клаус променял своего бессменного вора. К моменту возвращения майора и алфавитов в Бонн только ленивый не обсудил этот инцидент, а особо безбашенные даже принимали ставки: была девушка переодетым Эроикой или нет. Майор, конечно же, учинил грандиозный разнос, но с тех пор стал появляться на людях с фрейлейн Винтерхальтер. Со слов агента G выходило, что они обедали вместе (Клаус на обеденном перерыве, с ума сойти!), посещали какие-то светские мероприятия, особенно — выставки, ведь фрейлейн Винтерхальтер является большой поклонницей изобразительного искусства. Майор потакал всем ее прихотям — нет, лорд Глория, на шантаж это не похоже, сожалею — дарил цветы и какие-то трогательные мелочи и «просто обожал, вы бы глазам своим не поверили — как он смотрит на нее!».  
На фоне происходящего фрейлейн Винтерхальтер, признаться, в НАТО стали побаиваться: какой львицей должна быть женщина, сумевшая укротить самого Железного Клауса! Шеф довольно улыбался в усы и говорил, что даже самое холодное сердце можно растопить. Алфавиты сперва ужасались, изредка замечая на лице майора мечтательную полуулыбку, потом привыкли и наконец начали подшучивать по этому поводу: дескать, даже Железному Клаусу ничто человеческое не чуждо.  
Дориан слушал агента G с неослабевающим вниманием, лихорадочно ища объяснение поведению Клауса. Фрейлейн Винтерхальтер все-таки могла его шантажировать, это могла быть миссия (о которой никто не знал, но разве это аргумент?), это могло быть... да что угодно это могло быть! Дориан не мог смириться с самым простым ответом, лежащим на поверхности: Клаус действительно просто-напросто влюбился.  
Сердечно простившись с агентом G, Дориан решился на отчаянный шаг. Он проник в кабинет Клауса, вскрыл ящик его стола. На самом дне, прикрытая важными документами, нашлась фотография, с которой ясно улыбалась фрейлейн Винтерхальтер. Чуть ниже лежали какие-то выписки, которые Дориан с жадностью принялся изучать. Но все они сводились к одному: к описанию состояния влюбленности, от научных заключений про серотонин и дофамин до выдержек из художественной литературы, местами весьма пикантных. Дориан истерически рассмеялся: о боже, неужели майор и правда никогда раньше не влюблялся и теперь по книжкам выяснял, что с ним произошло?!  
Придав содержимому ящика состояние первозданного порядка, Дориан ушел так же тихо и незаметно, как появился. Система безопасности НАТО оставляла желать лучшего. Если, конечно, ему не позволили все узнать намеренно.

***

  
В октябре Европа дрожала и мерзла под непрекращающимися дождями. С меланхоличным настроением Дориана такая погода очень даже гармонировала. Беспросветно-серое небо и вспышки молний навевали воспоминания о Клаусе и его неосторожно брошенных словах о красоте полированной стали, которые и заставили Дориана взглянуть на майора по-новому. О, злой рок! Ты дозволил разглядеть истинную красоту в железе, не оставив шанса познать ее по-настоящему!..  
— Машина готова, сэр, — известил его Бонхэм, прервав невеселые размышления.  
Дориан лучезарно ему улыбнулся:  
— Спасибо, иду.  
По дороге в аэропорт он снова молчал, погрузившись в свои мысли. Из головы не шли события последних недель, о которых он узнавал то из желтой прессы, то от Бонхэма, который держал связь с агентом А. Сам Дориан каждый раз с трепетом открывал немецкие газеты, страшась увидеть заметку о помолвке Клауса Хайнца фон дем Эбербаха. Во всяком случае, никто не сомневался, что получивший огласку служебный роман приведет к скорой свадьбе — даже Бонхэм, кратко пересказывая слова агента А, отводил взгляд. Дориан мрачно задавался вопросом, пригласит его Клаус на такое торжество или, наоборот, велит держаться от его ослепительной невесты-фиалки как можно дальше.  
— Приехали, сэр, — осторожно сказал Бонхэм.  
Дориан встрепенулся, выныривая из своих дум, и огляделся: они прибыли в аэропорт, и машина уже начала остывать под ледяным дождем. Что ж, оставалось надеяться, что Голландия порадует не только полотном кисти Ван Гога, но и хорошей погодой.  
В край мельниц и тюльпанов Дориана вело прежде всего желание развеяться, отвлечься от мыслей о майоре и мисс Винтерхальтер. Впервые охота за произведением искусства была для него не первопричиной, а следствием. И впервые Дориан не мог найти в себе силы отправиться в Бонн и потребовать четкий ответ на четкий вопрос. Его точил червячок сомнения: точно ли Железный Клаус достаточно железный, чтобы противостоять коалиции своего отца и генерала Винтерхальтера? Не убьет ли Дориан надежду на взаимность собственными руками, задав неосторожный и глупый вопрос?  
Поэтому он летел в мерно гудящем самолете, а потом ехал наперекор проливному дождю, невидяще глядя на трудящиеся «дворники», очищающие лобовое стекло такси, и снова думал, думал, думал, перебирая в памяти тот единственный день, когда видел Клауса и мисс Винтерхальтер вместе. И чем больше Дориан приближался к границе Германии, тем сильнее его тянуло вперед, в Бонн, где Клаус, возможно, готовится к очередной миссии, не забывая устраивать разнос своим алфавитам.  
Устроившись в гостинице, Дориан поглядел в окно: дождь и не думал прекращаться, деревья и трава пожухли под его холодными тугими струями, и редкие прохожие бежали по улице, стараясь поплотнее запахнуть пальто и укрыться под зонтом.  
Не желая киснуть в одиночестве своего номера, Дориан спустился поужинать в ресторан. Публика в холле собралась разношерстная: там были и несколько именитых писателей, и музыканты, сейчас находящиеся в зените своей славы, и скучающие светские львицы, и праздношатающиеся молодые люди, проматывающие кто наследство, а кто и содержание родственников. Клаус в такой компании не протянул бы и десяти минут, а Дориан с удовольствием включился в беседу двух привлекательных мужчин. Вскоре их кружок стал центром вечера, и во время ужина непринужденное светское общение продолжилось. Дориан ловил на себе взгляды одного из музыкантов, но отчего-то не имел желания ответить на явное приглашение познакомиться поближе. Клаус-Клаус, во что ты превратил самого знаменитого сердцееда Великобритании? Еще немного, и можно будет постригаться в монахи — с таким-то умерщвлением плоти!  
Впрочем, подобные знакомства сейчас действительно будут лишними — Дориан соблюдал предельную осторожность, планируя свои операции. Графу Глории ни к чему даже тень подозрения в связи с вором Эроикой — а о краже картины будет говорить если не весь мир, то вся Европа точно. Чем меньше народу будет задаваться вопросом его местоположения следующей ночью, тем лучше.  
Несмотря на некоторую усталость, вызванную ранним подъемом и суетой путешествия в другую страну, спал Дориан плохо. Ему снова снился Клаус, который то привычно орал на него, то, наоборот, необычайно нежно обнимал. Пожалуй, объятия были хуже крика — ведь вероятность их реализации наяву была ничтожно мала. Особенно теперь, когда словно из ниоткуда появилась мисс Винтерхальтер, которой Клаус не отказал в свидании по окончании миссии. Звучало совершенно фантастически — Клаус и свидание!  
Днем Дориан прошелся по городу, посетил выставку, обнаружив среди экспонатов качественную копию вместо оригинала. Вернувшись в номер уже к вечеру, занялся последними приготовлениями к краже.  
Желанная картина Ван Гога находилась в частной коллекции в хорошо охраняемом доме в предместье Амстердама. На первый взгляд было нечего и думать проникнуть туда — за высокий забор на территорию, по которой ночами свободно разгуливали злющие сторожевые псы, не падкие ни на какие угощения.  
Это была бы идеальная крепость, если бы не соседний дом, принадлежащий — вот ирония судьбы! — одному из высокопоставленных офицеров НАТО. Этот военный, видимо, слишком засиделся в штабе, поскольку защита его дома была на порядок хуже. И в его дворе очень удачно произрастало старое раскидистое дерево, некоторыми мощными ветвями влезшее на территорию соседа. Дориан злорадствовал: мысль использовать слабые места в обороне офицера НАТО немного улучшала его настроение, словно через него Дориан мог дотянуться до Клауса.  
Вылазка оказалась удачной. Дориан по деревьям вскарабкался до крыши, откуда беззаботно помахал собакам: немного химии — и те даже не учуяли его, не подняли лай. Дело оставалось за малым: забрать картину и улизнуть тем же путем, каким он пришел.  
Полотно Ван Гога улеглось в тубу, пока его хозяин мирно почивал в соседней комнате. Дориан покачал головой: такое количество охраны по периметру — и никого на хозяйском этаже. Кое-кто слишком рьяно оберегал тайну своей частной жизни. Но ничего, Ван Гог вполне приемлемая цена за подобную самонадеянность.  
Уже выбравшись обратно во двор военного, Дориан попал в переплет. По территории, всего полчаса назад совершенно пустынной, теперь сновало несколько человек, размахивая фонарями, раздавались команды. Все-таки обесточить всю улицу было правильным решением — при хорошем электрическом свете его бы тотчас обнаружили. Поиски кого-то сосредоточились в доме, но двор тоже оставался под наблюдением — и Дориан затаился среди ветвей, радуясь, что дождь не ободрал всю листву с деревьев.  
Откуда-то из дома донеслись яростные крики. Этот шум разбудил соседей — и, судя по раздавшемуся воплю, пропажу Ван Гога обнаружили намного раньше, чем Дориан рассчитывал. Воображение живо нарисовало ему дальнейшее: оцепление, тщательный обыск, арест, потеря репутации и сбережений... и никогда больше не увидеть Клауса.  
Пора было уносить ноги, пусть даже с риском попасться.  
Дориан вытащил картину из тубы, бережно спрятал ее за пазухой. Прицелился, размахнулся и зашвырнул тубу обратно во двор обокраденного, как можно дальше от себя. Собаки подняли лай, всей сворой бросились к кустам, туда же устремились люди, в том числе те, кто до того рьяно обыскивал дом военного.  
Дориан по деревьям максимально быстро пробрался в противоположную сторону. Внизу творились невообразимый гвалт и суета, что-то с грохотом упало в темноте, собаки за забором залаяли еще громче, учуяв посторонних.  
Спрыгнув на землю, Дориан в два счета перелез через стену ровно в том месте, откуда пришел — по закрепленным скобам. Времени на подчищение следов уже не осталось — и он побежал вперед, к замаскированному невдалеке мотоциклу.  
— Ложись, идиот!  
Дориана что-то сбило с ног в темноте, он упал на землю и покатился, а в ушах стоял грохот выстрелов.  
— Бери левее, в укрытие!  
Прикрывая голову руками, Дориан подчинился команде, прополз за какое-то заграждение — в ночи было не разобрать, за чем именно они прятались. Клаус выстрелил дважды, позволив ему добраться до безопасного места и тоже укрылся. В ночной тьме Дориан смутно различал его силуэт и очень хорошо слышал рваное дыхание и ощущал металлический запах крови.  
— Они стреляют на поражение.  
Клаус осторожно выглянул из-за укрытия и вернулся обратно.  
— Разве вас не должны брать живьем? — шепотом поинтересовался Дориан, озираясь. Где они находятся и в какой стороне мотоцикл?!  
— Не в этот раз. Как ты планировал выбираться отсюда?  
— На мотоцикле. Но я не могу понять, где мы и где он.  
Клаус снова выстрелил и успел спрятаться до того, как открыли ответный огонь. Повернулся к Дориану — в темноте прошуршала одежда, сильнее запахло кровью.  
— Я выиграю нам не больше пяти минут. Тебе хватит этого времени, чтобы сориентироваться?  
— Да. Думаю, да.  
Клаус снова зашуршал одеждой, взял Дориана за руку, вложил ему в ладонь какой-то маленький предмет.  
— Передашь это Z и никому иному, ясно? Расскажешь, что произошло. В штабе сделают правильные выводы.  
— Клаус!.. — протестующе начал Дориан, но майор его оборвал:  
— Я выбираюсь вместе с тобой! Это всего лишь перестраховка.  
В этот момент тучи немного разошлись, и Дориан увидел лицо Клауса. Долгий взгляд глаза в глаза. В этот миг они были вдвоем против всего мира, и никакая мисс Винтерхальтер не могла бы нарушить эту идиллию.  
Клаус отвернулся, выстрелил, отвлекая внимание на себя.  
Дориан наконец-то смог толком оглядеться. До мотоцикла оказалось рукой подать, проблемой было преодолеть короткий отрезок пути, бывший как на ладони. И шлем был только один.  
Клаус выслушал все это, держа пистолет наготове.  
— Пойдешь первым, я прикрою. Шлем твой, поедешь по шоссе к Амстердаму, мы затеряемся в городе. Все ясно? Раз, два, три... Пошел!  
Дориан рванул вперед, стараясь не обращать внимания на грохот перестрелки за спиной. Слышался топот, одна пуля взбила землю прямо под ногами.  
Взревел мотор, Дориан пригнулся. Секунда — Клаус обхватил его за талию, и они сорвались с места под непрекращающимся огнем.  
Дориан выжимал максимальную скорость, Клаус умудрялся отстреливаться от преследователей. Вскоре грохот выстрелов стих, и они помчались по шоссе к далеким огням Амстердама, лавируя между редкими машинами. Навстречу, визжа сиренами, проехала полиция, но мотоцикл с двумя пассажирами почему-то не вызвал у нее интереса.  
Из-за высокой скорости Клаус вынужден был прижаться к спине Дориана, крепко держась за его талию и прислонившись щекой к плечу. В какой-то момент Дориан ощутил небольшой холодок, словно бы одежда промокла там, где к нему прижимался Клаус. И запах крови...  
С этих пор Дориан следил не только за дорогой, но и за крепостью хватки Клауса. Однако обошлось, они доехали до Амстердама без дополнительных приключений. В черте города пришлось сбросить скорость, и некоторое время они петляли по улицам, пока Клаус не дернул Дориана за торчащие из-под шлема волосы, обращая на себя внимание.  
— Все, приехали, — заявил Клаус, едва слез с мотоцикла.  
Дориан взволнованно оглядел его. Так и есть: ранен, рукав куртки в свете фонаря влажно поблескивает.  
— Вас здесь должны встретить? — спросил Дориан, озираясь. Они были на окраине города, неподалеку тускло светилась вывеска гостиницы, в которой не хватало одной буквы.  
— Мы здесь переночуем, — ответил Клаус на полном серьезе. — Только надо спрятать мотоцикл.  
Завалив спасшее их транспортное средство каким-то мусором, они, грязные и потрепанные, действительно направились в гостиницу.  
— Майор, я знаю, что вы не одобряете излишнего любопытства, но что вас привело к тому дому? — поинтересовался Дориан по дороге.  
— Дело. — Клаус окинул его многозначительным взглядом и продолжил неодобрительно: — Как, по-видимому, и тебя.  
— А сами-то вы почему бежали, как застигнутый вор?  
Клаус фыркнул и вместо объяснений потребовал вернуть ему тот предмет, который он недавно передал Дориану. Похоже, дело было серьезней, чем всегда, раз Клаус не был уверен в том, что сумеет выбраться живым. Что творится в этой их разведке, если убить агента стало приоритетнее, чем узнать имеющиеся у него сведения?!  
— Майор...  
— Нет.  
— Но я даже еще ничего не сказал!  
Клаус остановился у самых дверей гостиницы и безапелляционно повторил:  
— Нет. Что бы ты ни спросил, я тебе не отвечу. Есть вещи, знание которых смертельно вредит здоровью.  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, решительно поднялся по крутым ступеням.  
Дориан вынужден был последовать этому примеру. Он уже нафантазировал, что по закону жанра в гостинице остался лишь один свободный номер — с двуспальной кроватью, конечно же. И они улягутся в эту кровать, между ними будет только «Магнум» — вместо средневекового меча...  
Глас разума вторгся в эти фантазии, и Дориан как наяву увидел майора, указывающего ему на коврик у двери.  
— Нам нужен номер с телефоном и двумя отдельными кроватями, — потребовал Клаус.  
— Телефонные переговоры оплачиваются отдельно, — предупредил портье, шелестя страницами журнала записей постояльцев. — Ваши удостоверения личности, пожалуйста.  
Несколько купюр, перекочевавших от майора к портье, решили вопрос с документами.  
Отведенный им номер был на втором этаже. Дориан поморщился: эта убогая комнатка и рядом не стояла с шикарным люксом, куда он заселился накануне. Кроватей действительно было две, они стояли по разные стороны у стен, у каждой — тумбочка с настольной лампой. Телефон — допотопный аппарат, Дориан даже не подозревал, что такие все еще способны звонить, — располагался на единственном письменном столе.  
Клаус скинул куртку, обнажив насквозь красный рукав рубашки. Видимо, пуля прошла неудачно: рана продолжала кровить.  
Дориан сорвал простыню с ближайшей кровати, разорвал ее на полосы.  
— Для перевязки, — с деланным спокойствием заявил Дориан. — Сядьте, майор, так мне будет проще заняться вашей раной.  
Клаус бросил на него подозрительный взгляд, но все же подчинился, устроившись на кровати. Дориан сел рядом — матрац под их общим весом ощутимо прогнулся.  
Рукав рубашки, и так превратившийся в лохмотья, Дориан безжалостно разорвал. Рана была глубокой — наверняка останется шрам. От случайного прикосновения кожа Клауса мгновенно покрылась мурашками, мелкие волоски встали дыбом.  
— Просто перевяжи, а не пытайся играть в доктора, — проворчал Клаус, глядя куда-то в стену.  
Дориан затянул повязку туже, и Клаус прошипел сквозь зубы что-то на редкость ругательное, морщась от боли.  
— Ну, теперь-то вы точно не истечете кровью, — натянуто улыбнулся Дориан, едва слыша и осознавая, что говорит.  
Ему было страшно от того, что Клаус так бледен, что под глазами у него залегли такие глубокие тени, а рука была так холодна. Вечный майор должен быть вечным, его не должны брать вражеские пули, он должен быть поцелован удачей и ускользать из самых коварных ловушек. Он должен жить, даже если мир будет рассыпаться в прах. И должен быть счастлив, даже если его счастье составит немецкая фрейлейн, а не безнадежно влюбленный английский лорд.  
Клаус подвигал рукой, проверяя повязку, и, видимо, не обнаружив изъянов, скупо поблагодарил.  
Он оккупировал телефон, едва убедился, что Дориан своей помощью не сделал хуже. Обижаться не приходилось: Дориан был рад, что ему вообще позволили помочь, а не прогнали с проклятьями, лелея паранойю по всем фронтам. Не найдя лучшего занятия, Дориан растянулся на узкой жесткой кровати, заложив руки под голову, и наблюдал за майором из-под ресниц.  
Клаус сделал несколько звонков, каждый — на немецком и такой скороговоркой, что нечего было и надеяться вникнуть в смысл этой быстрой, отрывистой речи, тем более что все это наверняка были шифровки. Но для Дориана было сущим удовольствием просто слушать Клауса, улавливая в лучшем случае одно слово из пяти и стараясь угадать посыл по тону голоса. Впрочем, что тут гадать? Клаус был рассержен и раздавал указания направо и налево, не считаясь с чинами и часовыми поясами.  
Встрепенулся Дориан, лишь услышав обращение к агенту А, и приподнялся на кровати, заинтересованно прислушиваясь. К концу своего спича Клаус немного успокоился и, возможно, выдохся: его речь стала чуть более медленной и разборчивой. Потребовав отчет о состоянии дел, Клаус на какое-то время замолчал, напряженно хмурясь новостям и изредка задавая уточняющие вопросы. Пепельница на столе у телефонного аппарата неумолимо наполнялась окурками, а воздух в номере густел, тяжелея от крепкого сигаретного дыма.  
— Что еще?! — наконец рявкнул Клаус, с силой потушив последний окурок.  
Дориан мысленно посочувствовал его собеседнику на том конце провода.  
— Виолета?.. Вы там с ума посходили?! — яростно продолжал Клаус. — Немедленно отправьте ее домой, в такой час ей место в постели, а не в штабе НАТО!  
 _Ви-о-ле-та_. Дориан про себя повторил имя несколько раз, покатал на языке. Ассоциировалось с тараном, который не с первой попытки, но все же прошиб железные заслоны.  
— Идиоты, — припечатал Клаус, положив трубку.  
Дориан прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь лишнее. Что-нибудь, что выдаст с головой его ядовитую, бессильную ревность, на которую у него нет никакого права. Он однозначно предпочтет остаться в памяти Клауса легкомысленным авантюристом, бесстрашно объявляющим о своей любви, чем ничтожеством, неспособным справиться с собственными низменными чувствами.  
Круто обернувшись, Клаус окинул Дориана подозрительным взглядом. Не желая обманывать ожидания, Дориан по-турецки сел на кровати и ослепительно улыбнулся, игнорируя дюжину скребущих на душе кошек.  
— Я услышал новое имя, майор. Не томите же — кто это? Претендент на букву вашего личного алфавита?  
Глаза Клауса, и без того холодные, сузились, и Дориан поежился, почти жалея о собственной несдержанности.  
— С чего ты взял, что Виолета имеет отношение к шпионажу?  
Дориан легкомысленно пожал плечами.  
— Женщина, сидящая ради вас в штабе НАТО в эти минуты, может быть либо возлюбленной, либо подчиненной. Мне приятнее думать о ней как о вашей подчиненной.  
Клаус растерянно моргнул, его лицо на какое-то мгновение стало странно беззащитным. Но он тут же совладал с собой, снова натянув непрошибаемое «железное» выражение.  
— Эроика... — начал было он, но Дориан перебил:  
— Если бы вы собрались жениться, вы бы мне об этом сказали, правда?  
— Это не твое дело, — грубо обрубил Клаус.  
С ненавистью взглянув на ни в чем не повинный телефонный аппарат, он полез за сигаретами и выругался, обнаружив лишь пустую пачку. Обведя взглядом скудно обставленный гостиничный номер, он остановился на второй узкой кровати, стоящей у окна.  
— Если хочешь убраться отсюда за счет НАТО, подъем завтра в шесть утра, — сухо проинформировал Клаус, готовя себе место для сна с присущей ему армейской педантичностью.  
Дориан следил за ним, закусив щеку изнутри.  
—Майор, эта Виолета… она же вам не невеста?  
Клаус раздраженно фыркнул и уселся на кровать, стаскивая ботинки. Дориан уверился, что его решили игнорировать, и уже подобрал в уме несколько комментариев, которые гарантированно выведут Клауса из себя и, возможно, заставят проговориться.  
Однако Клаус опередил его. Вперив в Дориана тяжелый взгляд, он через силу произнес:  
— Лорд Глория… не вмешивайтесь в не свое дело.  
Не «извращенец» и даже не «Эроика», а «лорд Глория». Какая прохладная вежливость со стороны Клауса. Словно они едва знакомы.  
— Майор, я считаю моим делом все, что связано с вами, — твердо ответил Дориан, морально готовясь к взрыву.  
Клаус смерил его яростным взглядом и прорычал:  
— Что ты за идиот, который вечно лезет куда не надо!  
Как может выглядеть со стороны их разговор, когда едва сдерживающийся Клаус отказывается отвечать на расспросы очевидно опьяненного любовью и ревностью Дориана?  
— Клянусь, майор, я не отправлюсь к этой таинственной Виолете, чтобы поведать ей о наших с вами сложных взаимоотношениях, — мрачно пошутил Дориан.  
Клаус, набравший в грудь воздуха для новой тирады, поперхнулся непроизнесенными словами. Бросив на Дориана диковатый взгляд, словно мысль о подобном повороте событий даже не приходила ему в голову, Клаус улегся на свою кровать у окна.  
— Заткнись и не мешай мне спать. А вздумаешь воспользоваться обстоятельствами — пристрелю на месте.  
«Вы ее любите?» — хотел спросить Дориан, но так и не спросил. Ведь, в сущности, что изменил бы даже самый безжалостный ответ? Ничего. Даже если бы Клаус любил кого-то другого, не обязательно мисс Винтерхальтер, заставило бы это отступиться, уйти? С удивлением Дориан сам себе ответил: нет, никогда. И вместо того, чтобы задавать бесполезные вопросы, он произнес самое важное:  
— Я люблю вас.  
Воцарилась абсолютная тишина. Секунды бежали, повинуясь законам вселенной, но для Дориана время остановилось, и мгновение прозрения все длилось и длилось, мучительное и прекрасное. Да, он говорил о своих чувствах и раньше. Но никогда еще это не было так больно и так сладко, никогда еще Дориан не понимал до конца всю глубину этой пропасти, из которой уже было не выбраться.  
— Спи. Молча, — и Клаус потушил настольную лампу, снова проигнорировав обращенное к нему признание.  
Дориан болезненно улыбнулся в темноту. В этот раз обошлось без удара в челюсть. Мисс Винтерхальтер влияла на Клауса более чем положительно.

***

  
Как все-таки любовь меняет человека!  
На примере майора Эбербаха с этим утверждением были согласны все: и начальство, и алфавиты, и банда Эроики, и, вероятно, даже КГБ. Он, конечно, по-прежнему оставался «Железным Клаусом», но в мирской жизни от него часто можно было услышать «Разумеется, дорогая» или «Конечно, если это доставит тебе удовольствие, милая». Алфавитов от его нежного тона передергивало, как от угрозы, а дамы в офисе НАТО млели, мечтательно вздыхая о таком чутком и предупредительном кавалере. Быстро же они забыли, каким бывает Клаус вне этого любовного помешательства!  
Дориан, впервые услышав такие сплетни, не поверил собственным ушам. Где майор и где слащавые речи! Однако вскоре ему случилось убедиться в относительной правдивости слухов. Впрочем, никакого удовольствия ему это не доставило.  
Среди многочисленных знакомых графа Глории был один немецкий меценат — большой поклонник творчества Рубенса и женщин рубенсовских форм. Его жена, как впоследствии выяснилось, была в хороших отношениях с фрейлейн Винтерхальтер. И на большом приеме, организованном в честь открытия выставки работ из частной коллекции, оказались и Дориан, и Клаус со своей... Виолетой.  
Дориан, к его чести, приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы ему не представили майора Эбербаха. Официально они не были знакомы, а заподозрить в легкомысленном английском графе знаменитого Эроику меценат, конечно же, не мог. Иначе бы не пригласил его к себе, а отправил прямиком в тюрьму, невзирая на титулы.  
Однако обстоятельства в тот день складывались явно не в пользу Дориана. Заметив в толпе высокую, затянутую в черное фигуру Клауса, беседовавшего с хозяином вечера, Дориан предпочел ускользнуть в сад — остудить голову и подумать о ближайшем будущем.  
Прислонившись спиной к колонне, Дориан поднял взгляд к небу. Забавно — он же допускал мысль, что Клаус никогда не ответит ему взаимностью, женится, заведет детей... И Дориану даже казалось, что он морально готов к такому развитию событий. Поздравит Клауса с хорошим выбором спутницы жизни — не мог же Клаус выбрать кого-то недостойного, верно? — и...  
Но дальше Дориан никогда не заходил в своих размышлениях. Зря. Иначе сейчас у него была бы наготове прочувствованная речь о ценности семейных уз для Клауса и планы на дальнейшую жизнь для себя. А вместо этого он мерзнет в холодной ночи ноября, спрятавшись даже от случайных курильщиков на террасе за колонной.  
Дориан замер, услышав шаги. Не может быть...  
— Клаус, ты не рассказал ему о нас? — недоверчиво спросила мисс Винтерхальтер.  
Дориан закрыл глаза и прикусил губу. Нужно было уходить сию же секунду. Он не хотел слышать ни слова из их интимного разговора — какими же еще бывают разговоры в саду при свете полной луны?.. Но почему-то все равно оставался на месте, весь обратившись в слух.  
Щелкнула зажигалка.  
— Кому? — грубовато уточнил Клаус.  
До Дориана, стоявшего непозволительно близко от них, ветерком донесло аромат цветочных духов. И сигаретный дым — до боли знакомый запах. Горло сдавило.  
— Лорду Глории.  
— Нет, — коротко и безапелляционно.  
Ненадолго воцарилось молчание, которое нарушила вновь мисс Винтерхальтер:  
— Тебе не кажется, что это чересчур жестоко по отношению к нему?  
Дориан скривился. Только ее жалости ему не хватало для полного счастья. Жалости этой добродетельнейшей, удачливейшей женщины, которая, возможно, даже не понимает всей глубины своего счастья.  
— Мои отношения с лордом Глорией тебя не касаются. Милая.  
— Но...  
— Не касаются, Виолета.  
Дориан зажмурился. Майор в своем репертуаре — даже для возлюбленной никаких сокращенных имен и домашних прозвищ. Затасканное «милая» или «дорогая» не в счет.  
— Я читала его досье, — после недолгого молчания сказала мисс Винтерхальтер. Дориан ненавидел ее за любопытство и смелость высказать что-либо Клаусу. — Он... и ты. Это же правда.  
Ответа Клауса Дориан так и не дождался. Скорее всего, никакого ответа и не было — майор умел игнорировать неудобные вопросы и высказывания.  
К черту и прием, и выставку. Дориан огляделся в поисках выхода через ярко освещенный сад. Нет, стена чересчур высокая — не перебраться, не испортив костюм. А это неминуемый скандал с Джеймсом.  
Уповая на то, что фортуна от него не отвернулась, Дориан вернулся в помещение. И тут же оказался в цепких руках мецената.  
— Лорд Глория! — воскликнул тот, улыбаясь в пышные усы. — Какая удача, что я вас нашел! Идемте же, хочу вас кое-кому представить.  
Знакомиться с майором Эбербахом было... странно. Дориан деревянно улыбался, дежурно флиртовал, не переходя грань приличий. Все трое: и он, и Клаус, и мисс Винтерхальтер ломали комедию, делая вид, что лорд Глория в жизни не сталкивался с НАТО и даже был настолько рафинирован, что поинтересовался расшифровкой наименования этой не известной ему благотворительной организации. Ах, это военно-политическая организация?! Бог мой, какой конфуз...  
Дориан деланно краснел под укоризненное цоканье мецената, Клаус прожигал его взглядом, мисс Винтерхальтер стояла, намертво вцепившись в локоть Клауса, и приятно улыбалась. Она была в черном, как и Клаус, и ее платье удивительно походило на то, в котором Дориан однажды приглашал майора на танец в Австрии. Интересно, она сама выбирала наряд или ей подсказал Клаус?..  
— Какое очаровательное платье, мисс Винтерхальтер, — не сдержался Дориан. — От кутюр?  
Она стушевалась на мгновение, бросила взгляд на майора и крепче сжала его руку.  
— Ох... я, право, не интересовалась. Это подарок Клауса, и мне было совершенно не важно, от кутюр оно или нет.  
Дориан старательно улыбнулся. Она имела право называть Клауса по имени, хоть на людях, хоть наедине. А самому Дориану оставалось лишь безопасное «майор». Почти всегда.  
— У вас изысканный вкус, мистер Эбербах. Или я тоже могу называть вас Клаус?  
Дориан продолжал улыбаться, не сводя с него глаз. На лице Клауса было каменное выражение — возможно, от клокочущей ярости, — но он ответил совершенно безэмоционально:  
— Для вас я майор Эбербах, лорд Глория.  
Постепенно разговор перетек на безобидные темы: изобразительное искусство и литературу. Мисс Винтерхальтер вела беседу за себя и за Клауса, освободив его от необходимости высказывать суждения по поводу картин и скульптур. Видит небо — Дориан хотел уйти! Но вместе с тем словно какая-то неодолимая сила принуждала его оставаться и поддерживать разговор, улыбаться, вставлять остроумные реплики, в которых один лишь майор мог уловить совсем иной подтекст. Бросать на Клауса взгляды украдкой, много чаще, чем следовало бы. И ловить в ответ нечитаемый темный взгляд. Раз уж мисс Винтерхальтер знает подоплеку их отношений, то не будет шокирована этим неделикатным вниманием.  
Однако Дориан недооценил острые коготки этой нежной фиалки.  
— Клаус, дорогой, я бы хотела подышать свежим воздухом, — просто сказала она, склонив к нему голову. Из-под трепещущих ресниц она безотрывно следила за Дорианом, и ее ясные голубые глаза поблескивали, как две колючие льдинки.  
Клаус мягко улыбнулся ей в ответ. Дориан даже не подозревал, что лицо Клауса способно принять такое одухотворенное выражение, когда он общается с женщиной. Клаус смотрел на нее, как на свой обожаемый «Леопард».  
— Разумеется, милая.  
На этом Дориан сломался, опустил глаза, скомканно прощаясь.  
— Всего доброго, лорд Глория. Было приятно наконец-то познакомиться с вами, — промурлыкала мисс Винтерхальтер, и в ее голосе слышалась победная песнь.  
На миг их взгляды скрестились, как шпаги.  
Дориан смотрел вслед удаляющейся паре: две ровные спины, закованные в черное, уверенный шаг. Они рассекали толпу других гостей, как острый клинок.  
— Мы все ждем не дождемся, когда же герр Эбербах назовет ее своей невестой, — поделился с Дорианом меценат.  
Какие «оригинальные» ожидания!  
Терпение Дориана лопнуло. Кое-как отделавшись от хозяина вечера, он поспешил на выход.  
Ему казалось, что взгляд Клауса преследует его всю дорогу до отеля, в номере, в постели. Обжигающий взгляд, взгляд-удар, взгляд-выстрел. Там, на приеме, Клаус был скован воспитанием и нормами приличия. Но если бы не это... он бы, наверно, убил Дориана на месте, оберегая спокойствие этой девицы в чужом платье.  
Закусив наволочку, Дориан вынужден был признаться самому себе: он в жизни так не ревновал. И в жизни не был так несчастлив.  
Впрочем, будущее показало, что дна отчаяния он тогда еще не достиг.

***

  
Внутренняя разведка, как прозвал Дориан свои многочисленные каналы получения информации о Клаусе, доносила все те же воздушно-розовые вести. Майор по-прежнему носил мисс Винтерхальтер на руках — как в переносном, так и в прямом смысле. Чтобы она не замочила обувь, гуляя с ним по парку. А еще Клаус приглашал ее на уикенд в Париж. Банально, конечно, но сам Дориан был бы счастлив провести с Клаусом романтические выходные хоть в Бонне, хоть в Лондоне, хоть на Аляске. А еще Клаус и Виолета ходили в кино, а еще были на премьере в театре, а еще на ее столе не переводятся свежие цветы, а еще, а еще, а еще...  
Дориан готов был зажать уши и закрыть глаза, притвориться, что ничего не слышит, не видит и не понимает. Но проблема как раз крылась в том, что он видел и понимал больше, чем хотел бы. Джеймс нашел у Дориана пару смазанных фотографий мисс Винтерхальтер и недоуменно спросил, зачем граф шатался по Бонну в женской одежде? Бонхэм повинился, что однажды принял ее за м’лорда со спины. Остальные говорили примерно то же самое или благоразумно помалкивали, но это было весьма красноречивое молчание.  
Немного суровой реальности в сплошные романтические сплетни, сам того не ведая, внес агент G. Их встреча в Мюнхене, конечно, не была просто совпадением, и агент G прекрасно это понимал – но все же с удовольствием согласился на чашку кофе и небольшой разговор по душам. Видимо, из всех алфавитов только он убежденно верил в искренность чувств Дориана и пытался хоть как-то помочь (не то чтобы это у него получалось).  
Недавно в НАТО разразился жуткий скандал, несколько высокопоставленных офицеров были уволены. Что-то, связанное с взятками, отмыванием денег и другими экономическими преступлениями, а вишенкой на торте стала доказанная вина человека из высшего руководства. Клауса и мисс Винтерхальтер представили к награде и выслали в принудительный отпуск — пока они ненароком не раскрыли какой-нибудь заговор.  
В прессу, однако, не просочилось ни полслова, да и агент G был немногословен: в его устах скандал в НАТО был лишь антуражем для описания бурного романа.  
Дориан задался вопросом, действительно ли в тот злосчастный день в Париже мисс Винтерхальтер была только по личным делам? Не оказалась ли она там, выполняя какое-нибудь секретное поручение? Может, именно она заметила странности в документах и сообщила об этом Клаусу?  
Но с чего бы ей докладывать о своих подозрениях именно Клаусу, если только она не всецело доверяла ему? Дориан горько усмехнулся: как ни крути, выходило, что эта девица и правда вошла в жизнь Клауса намного глубже, чем кто-либо мог представить. Однако где-то в глубине души еще теплилась какая-то надежда, иррациональная, безосновательная и попросту глупая. Но все же она была.  
Дориан набрался смелости явиться в Шлосс Эбербах, чтобы расставить все точки над i, в начале декабря. Дворецкий, узнав незваного гостя, смутился. Видимо, из его памяти так и не выветрился тот день, когда Дориан насладился завтраком Клауса, оставив того перебиваться черным кофе.  
— У меня важное дело к герру Эбербаху, — сказал Дориан, предупредив возражения дворецкого.  
Тот, вздохнув, впустил его внутрь и по пути поинтересовался:  
— Дело к герру Эбербаху-младшему?  
Дориан удивился:  
— А герр Эбербах-старший тоже здесь?  
Дворецкий, пошевелив знатными усами, кивнул.  
Дориан удрученно вздохнул: кажется, фортуна окончательно отвернулась от него, если даже к Клаусу он решился прийти именно тогда, когда из Швейцарии приехал его отец.  
Дворецкий предложил Дориану подождать Клауса в гостиной, сохранявшей свой облик неизменным на протяжении десятилетий. Главной художественной ценностью в ней был старинный гобелен, который и привлек внимание Дориана. Да, не мешало бы отдать эту вещь на реставрацию — есть небольшие прорехи.  
Увлекшись осмотром гобелена, Дориан зашел в нишу в стене сразу за ним, пытаясь оценить степень изношенности полотна.  
По закону подлости Клаус и его отец ворвались в эту же комнату как раз тогда, когда Дориана не было видно из-за гобелена. Он хотел было выйти, чтобы избежать щекотливой ситуации и обвинений со стороны Клауса. Но не успел: на его глазах продолжала бушевать семейная буря, в которой Эбербах-старший гремел, как гром, а Клаус был как скалы, о которые разбивается неистовствующий океан.  
— Как тебе только взбрело в голову спутаться с девицей Винтерхальтер?!  
— Я испытываю к ней сильные чувства.  
На этой фразе Клауса Дориан прикусил костяшки пальцев, чтобы не издать ни звука.  
— Чувства? Чувства?!  
— Я не вижу никого другого на месте моей жены, отец. Если я не женюсь на ней, то не женюсь ни на ком.  
— Клаус Хайнц! — взревел герр Эбербах.  
— Я не понимаю вашего недовольства, отец, — кротко и до тошнотворности благочестиво отозвался Клаус, сложив руки за спиной. — Виолета — отпрыск старинного благородного рода... разумеется, не такого старинного и благородного, как наш, но кого это волнует сегодня? Главное, что Виолета получила прекрасное образование, молода, здорова и красива, ее манеры безупречны, и она может организовать прием на пятьдесят персон без малейших затруднений. Какие у вас еще могут быть требования к будущей фрау фон дем Эбербах?  
Через прореху в гобелене Дориан видел, как лицо герра Эбербаха побагровело от гнева. Хрустальный графин и бокалы подскочили и жалобно задребезжали, когда он грохнул кулаком по столу и прорычал еще злее, чем минуту назад:  
— Она дочь Себастиана Винтерхальтера! Моего заклятого врага!  
На несколько секунда воцарилась такая звенящая тишина, что Дориан затаил дыхание, опасаясь выдать себя неосторожным вздохом. Он жадно вглядывался в бесстрастное лицо Клауса и ответа ждал как вердикта судьи, вершащего судьбу всего мира.  
— Я знал, что вы не одобрите Виолету, отец, лишь по причине давних разногласий с Себастианом Винтерхальтером, — наконец негромко произнес Клаус. — Потому мы держали наши... отношения... в глубокой тайне от всех.  
Дориан словно услышал собственный смертный приговор: каждое слово тяжело и полновесно падало куда-то сразу в душу, минуя разум.  
— И потом, отец, даже самый яростный противник моей женитьбы проникся бы романтизмом этой истории. В ней есть что-то от драмы Ромео и Джульетты, вы не находите?  
Дориан замер, как пораженный громом. Пусть Клаус не произнес его имени, все равно Дориан чувствовал себя так, словно обращаются прямо к нему. И, да, он бы тысячу раз согласился, что история и впрямь полна шекспировской романтики — но не когда жениться собирается Клаус!  
— Она дочь Себастиана Винтерхальтера, — повторил герр Эбербах, словно позабыв другие слова.  
— Это ничего не значит, — ответил Клаус холодно и жёстко. — Кроме того... возможно, она уже носит под сердцем наследника Эбербахов. Разве это не главное?  
Ответ герра Эбербаха слился в бессмысленные звуки; мир для Дориана поблек, погас, только горчила на языке кровь из прокушенной кожи на костяшках пальцев.

***

  
Дориан старался не думать о них.  
У нее было право прикасаться к нему, не беспокоясь получить удар в ответ, делить с ним дни и ночи, шептать всякие нежности, прижимаясь к нему в постели... у нее было все, о чем сам Дориан мог только мечтать.  
Он отказался от подписки на немецкие газеты, забраковал идею кражи в Бонне, за которую недавно ухватился бы обеими руками, и слышать ничего не хотел ни о НАТО, ни о Клаусе. С сожалением Дориан признавал, что жизнь наверняка еще хоть раз сведет их на узкой дорожке. В их постоянных случайных встречах Дориан всегда видел какой-то знак судьбы, благосклонную улыбку Фортуны. Видимо, он принял за улыбку ее кровожадный оскал.  
Однако жизнь продолжалась, события шли своим чередом, и вот уже наступила весна. В марте было еще холодно, и Дориан поежился, выйдя из теплого салона автомобиля.  
В замке ему навстречу бросился Джеймс, едва не сбив Дориана с ног.  
— Она его бросила!!! — завопил Джеймс, сверкая глазом.  
Его догнал Бонхэм и зажал рот рукой, не дав больше издать ни звука. Джеймс брыкался и размахивал руками, а Дориан застыл, не веря своим ушам:  
— Как?!  
Бонхэм сердито оттащил Джеймса подальше и неохотно кивнул:  
— Так и есть, м’лорд. Расстались они. Вот, агент А подтвердил. Вы уж не сердитесь, что мы продолжали спрашивать, что да как там в Германии...  
Дориан заторможенно кивнул. Расстались. Боже, в каком состоянии, должно быть, сейчас находится Клаус!  
Бонхэм с Джеймсом с обнимку шарахнулся в сторону, крикнул вдогонку:  
— М’лорд, вы куда?!  
— В Бонн! — выкрикнул Дориан, взлетая по лестнице.  
Снизу донесся страдальческий стон — это Джеймс подсчитывал стоимость авиабилетов.  
Но Дориана меньше всего в этот момент волновали такие мелочи, как деньги на перелет. Мыслями он был уже в Германии, гадая, где может находиться Клаус. Наверняка с головой ушел в работу. Каким может быть Клаус, переживший любовную драму? Наверняка злой, как тысяча чертей, и готов загрызть кого-нибудь заживо. Кого-нибудь, кому хватит безумства и храбрости сунуться к нему в такой час.  
Однако реальность оказалась не такой мелодраматичной, как Дориан ожидал. Да, Клаус работал допоздна — как и всегда. Нет, никакого скандала при расставании: майор с мисс Винтерхальтер разошлись на дружеской ноте, хотя в НАТО и обсасывали эту историю, гадая, что такого могло случиться, чтобы столь идеальная пара распалась.  
Клаус выглядел... как и всегда. Ни следа разбитого сердца на бодром лице. Дориан следил за ним от самой штаб-квартиры НАТО, размышляя, в какой момент будет лучше обнаружить свое присутствие.  
Тем временем они дошли до небольшого кафе-бара, куда Клаус уверенно завернул. Неужели собирается топить печаль в алкоголе? Нет, на него это не похоже...  
Заинтригованный, Дориан вошел следом и тут же улизнул в уборную, откуда несколькими минутами позже вышла экстравагантно одетая женщина. Повезло: столик рядом с тем, который занял Клаус, был свободен. Дориан заказал себе пива, повторив заказ майора, и приготовился к ожиданию. К Клаусу он сел вполоборота и мог наблюдать за ним через отражение в стекле.  
Когда появилась мисс Винтерхальтер, Клаус встал, чтобы поприветствовать ее. Крайне странное поведение для только что расставшейся пары!  
— Как все прошло? — нетерпеливо вопросила мисс Винтерхальтер, едва дождавшись, пока официант отойдет.  
Уровень шума был приемлемым: Дориан мог слышать их беседу за соседним столиком.  
— Отец был вне себя от радости, — сухо ответил Клаус. — Сказал, что мне пока вообще не стоит жениться, раз я не готов к такому ответственному шагу. А у тебя?  
Мисс Винтерхальтер счастливо рассмеялась:  
— Почти так же! Я теперь вольна делать что угодно, только не возобновлять с тобой «пагубные отношения». За свободу!  
Кружки с пивом радостно зазвенели, словно подтверждая: да, свобода!  
Дориан сидел за соседним столиком, терзая в руках салфетку. Любовь всей жизни, значит. Укрощенный тигр. Герой-любовник. Да Клаусу следовало идти в театр, а не в разведку!  
— Как никогда рада, что я не мужчина, — продолжала мисс Винтерхальтер. — Иначе нас с тобой отцы загнали бы до смерти, соревнуясь, чей отпрыск лучше.  
Клаус согласно хмыкнул.  
— Интересно, лорд Глория уже знает? — вслух размышляла мисс Винтерхальтер. — Он едва не дымился от ревности тогда, на приеме.  
Это бестактное замечание заставило Дориана возмущенно выпрямиться на стуле.  
— Перестань вспоминать его, мне уже надоело твое внимание к этому пижону. Терпеть не могу таких, как он.  
— Пра-а-авда? — протянула мисс Винтерхальтер. — А вот я помню совсем иное. Ты был единственным офицером, кто вступился за... у тебя он числится как агент G. В то время как все остальные наотрез отказывались работать с «таким извращенцем».  
— Перестань препарировать мои мозги. Твой профиль — это цифры.  
— О, психология всего лишь небольшое хобби, — проворковала мисс Винтерхальтер. — Как у тебя хобби — оружие. В том числе холодное. Или ты не для себя приобрел тот восхитительный кинжал, в равной степени красивый и смертоносный?  
— Виолета.  
Дориан замер. Он уже слышал эти интонации: тогда, на приеме, когда мисс Винтерхальтер упомянула, что читала его досье. Она же не думает, что Клаус мог приобрести кинжал для него, Дориана?..  
— Ладно, Клаус, твоя взяла. Все-таки люди нашей профессии должны сохранять интригу, — и она посмотрела в отражение, прямо в глаза Дориану. — Приятно было увидеться.  
Клаус пробурчал невразумительное прощание, расплатился и вслед за мисс Винтерхальтер покинул кафе.  
Дориан откинулся на спинку стула, пытаясь упорядочить сумбурные мысли.  
Так-так-так... агент G упоминал, что у майора завтра выходной, и начальство ясно дало понять, что не потерпит его в офисе.  
Дориан расплылся в предвкушающей улыбке. Его последний визит в Шлосс Эбербах оставил после себя не самые лучшие воспоминания. Надо это срочно исправить.

***

  
Дворецкий на сей раз впустил его без церемоний. Вероятно, теперь Дориан ассоциировался у него с семейным скандалом, который пришлось запивать успокоительным — и им же поить незваного гостя господина Клауса, которого изрядно штормило после случайно подслушанного разговора Эбербахов.  
Клаус проводил выходной в гараже. Едва войдя, Дориан увидел ноги, торчащие из-под «Мерседеса»: Клаус залез под машину и с упоением ковырялся в ее внутренностях. Услышав шаги, он что-то проворчал насчет своевременного появления. Дориан, ехидно улыбаясь, подошел ближе.  
— Ключ на пять, — скомандовал Клаус, протянув испачканную мазутом руку.  
Дориан подал ему нужный инструмент. Клаус продолжал ковыряться, скрежеща металлом, потребовал ключ на восемь. Получив его, он приглушенно похвалил:  
— Наконец-то ты научился различать инструменты. Я всегда считал, что настоящий мужчина должен разбираться в механизмах, особенно в автомобилях и танках.  
— О, майор, я польщен, что вы считаете меня настоящим мужчиной, — промурлыкал Дориан.  
Клаус замер на секунду и вылез из-под машины, взъерошенный и с вымазанной щекой.  
— Какого дьявола?.. Что ты здесь делаешь и где мой дворецкий?!  
— О, герр Хинкель любезно подсказал мне, где вас найти, и удалился. Наверно, он чтит законы гостеприимства и собирается угостить меня чашкой превосходного чая.  
Клаус недовольно скривился, но не вспылил — видимо, кроме скандала на почве мнимых отношений с мисс Винтерхальтер майор получил выволочку от отца и за другие прегрешения.  
— Ну и зачем ты явился? Не припомню, чтобы звал тебя.  
— Если бы я приходил только по приглашению, то рисковал бы вообще вас не видеть, — иронично отозвался Дориан.  
В гараж заглянул дворецкий, и Клаус тут же состроил печальную мину. Спектакль «майор Эбербах терзается муками любви» продолжался для одного-единственного зрителя.  
— Очень достоверно играете, — шепнул Дориан, дождавшись, пока дворецкий выйдет.  
— Можно подумать, ты сам хоть на минуту купился на наше представление, — фыркнул Клаус. Заметил выражение лица Дориана и недоверчиво изогнул бровь: — Действительно купился?  
— Ну, вы вели себя как влюбленный человек...  
— Я вел себя, как безмозглый идиот, — оборвал его Клаус.  
— Влюбленные часто творят глупости, — кротко заметил Дориан. Он кристально ясно помнил собственные метания, пока пребывал в уверенности, что Клауса поразила стрела Амура. Да, разумностью его мысли и поступки тогда не отличались.  
— Глупости делают не от любви, а от собственной дурости, — возразил Клаус и отвернулся к машине, заглянул под капот.  
— Ох, майор, да вы и в самом деле не влюблялись!  
— Хмпф, — Клаус, полуобернувшись, окинул его раздраженным взглядом. — Мне вполне достаточно было прочитать все эти размышления о природе любви, чтобы понять, что меня эта напасть миновала. Нежные прозвища и публичные выражения чувств? Вот уж увольте!  
С этими словами он склонился над машиной, видимо, не подумав, как смотрится со стороны. А зрелище получилось весьма соблазнительным.  
— Дай ключ, раз торчишь здесь.  
Дориан безропотно подавал инструменты, пока Клаус вдохновенно улучшал механизмы. Под мирное постукивание и скрежетание удалось расспросить Клауса и восстановить историю событий для своего душевного равновесия. Мисс Винтерхальтер действительно служила в НАТО, занимаясь какими-то снабженческими вопросами — Дориан не вникал. Она действительно оказалась достаточно умна, чтобы заподозрить махинации, видя цифры в документах. И достаточно параноидальна, чтобы обратиться со своими заключениями к Железному Клаусу, а не к собственному начальству, которое тоже могло быть не совсем чисто на руку.  
Как из этого сугубо служебного взаимодействия родился план обдурить чрезмерно требовательных отцов, для Дориана осталось загадкой. Наверняка идея принадлежала мисс Виолете — Клаусу вряд ли бы пришло в голову так извращаться.  
— Последний вопрос, майор.  
— Ну? — недовольно буркнул Клаус, тщательно вытирая руки.  
— Раз вам понадобилось ломать комедию перед своим отцом, почему вы не позвали меня на помощь? Все-таки затевать такой спектакль с женщиной чревато. Вдруг бы она влюбилась в вас по-настоящему и отказалась отпускать?  
Клаус бросил тряпку в ящик с инструментом, внимательно посмотрел на Дориана.  
— Виолета — не любая женщина, заруби это себе на носу.  
— Но все-таки, почему не я?! — не выдержал Дориан. Хоть он и знал теперь, что никаких особенных чувств Клаус к мисс Винтерхальтер не питает, слышать в ее адрес такие проникновенные слова по-прежнему было неприятно.  
— Из тебя бы вышла хорошая невеста. _Слишком хорошая_ для подобного мероприятия. Ты бы втерся в доверие к моему отцу и очаровал его в два счета, притворяясь милой и кроткой девушкой. Куда бы я после дел такую идеальную кандидатуру в жены? Можешь не сомневаться, «смерть» мой невесты от рук врага отец бы не оставил просто так. У него до сих пор обширные связи в военных кругах, нас бы мигом раскусили.  
— Мы могли бы пожениться понарошку, — пробормотал Дориан.  
Клауса передернуло от такой перспективы:  
— Вот еще — жениться на тебе, когда я пытаюсь всеми силами избежать любой женитьбы!  
— Мы могли бы расстаться, как вы расстались с мисс Винтерхальтер, — упорствовал Дориан, дразня Клауса.  
— Чтобы потом отец заклевал меня до смерти, что я упустил такую чудесную девушку? — Клаус собрал ящик с инструментами и усмехнулся: — Нет, с Виолетой было надежнее. Тем более что она получила свою выгоду от нашей сделки.  
— Да я бы тоже своего не упустил, — заметил Дориан.  
Клаус закатил глаза:  
— Даже не сомневаюсь!  
Пререкаясь, они дошли до жилых комнат. На пороге гостиной Клаус, спохватившись, окинул Дориана недовольным взглядом.  
— Так чего ради ты заявился сюда? Опять вьешься вокруг портрета с неприличными штанами?  
Наконец-то объявившийся герр Хинкель дал Дориану возможность распустить хвост красноречия и приступить к реализации маленькой мести и большого плана. Присутствие дворецкого позволяло ему играть роль в пьесе о несчастливой любви, и это была чудесная импровизация, под которую Клаус вынужден был подстраиваться.  
— Мой дорогой майор, как вы могли подумать! — пылко воскликнул Дориан, схватив Клауса за руку. Тот шарахнулся от такого выражения чувств. — Я примчался сюда, едва только узнал о драме в вашей личной жизни. Кто, как не я, сможет позаботиться о вас в такую тяжелую минуту?!  
— Да кому нужна твоя...  
— Не беспокойтесь обо мне, мой дорогой майор, я готов отложить свои личные дела ради вас!  
Герр Хинкель на этих словах умиленно всхлипнул и пробормотал, как рад будет Эбербах-старший узнать, что у его сына наконец-то появился друг, не впадающий в оцепенение от манеры Клауса общаться.  
Прежде, чем майор успел проследить причинно-следственную связь между словами Дориана, дворецкого, наиболее вероятной реакцией отца и собственным будущим, герр Хинкель успел пригласить Дориана подождать немного в гостиной, пока накроют обед. Клаус кричал им вдогонку, что не потерпит присутствия вора в своем доме, но теперь у Дориана был надежный союзник. Возможно, целых два, если однажды удастся застать Эбербаха-старшего в благоприятном расположении духа.  
— Какая тонкая работа! — восхитился Дориан, разглядывая кинжал в ножнах. Не тот ли он самый, о котором говорила мисс Винтерхальтер?  
Клаус, вынужденный терпеть его присутствие, с деланным равнодушием дернул плечом:  
— Если тебе нравится эта безделушка, можешь забирать ее — только проваливай из моего дома!  
Дориан обернулся к нему с лукавой улыбкой:  
— Вы преподносите мне подарок, майор? Очень мило с вашей стороны выбрать именно то, что я люблю: оружие одинаково красивое и смертоносное.  
Клаус открыл было рот, но ничего не сказал, только уставился на Дориана с подозрением.  
— Так ты уберешься отсюда, или мне придется выдворить тебя силой?  
— Не раньше, чем удостоверюсь, что мысли о мисс Винтерхальтер не причиняют вам невыносимой душевной боли, — ответил Дориан, любуясь кинжалом. Его слова были игрой лишь отчасти. — И вы были правы, майор. Теперь я тоже вижу чудесную красоту полированной стали.  
Клаус, кажется, хотел разразиться криком, но последнее замечание Дориана сбило его с мысли. Он лишь махнул рукой, видимо, смирившись с тем, что день, по его мнению, был безнадежно испорчен. По мнению же Дориана, наоборот, это был чудесный день. Мир для него наливался цветом и светом, даже еще более яркий и прекрасный, чем когда-либо прежде.  
— Ты что, не видишь? — проворчал Клаус. — У меня разбито сердце, я пытаюсь найти утешение в работе.  
— Конечно-конечно, — мурчал Дориан, жмурясь. — Но по счастливому стечению обстоятельств я знаю отличное средство от разбитого сердца.  
— Не вздумай снова шутить со мной свои извращенческие шуточки, — пригрозил Клаус.  
— Я совершенно серьезен, майор! Нет лучшего средства от вашей печали, чем новые отношения.  
— И на кого это ты намекаешь? — угрожающе тихо произнес Клаус. «Не на себя ли?» — повисло в воздухе.  
Дориан тонко улыбнулся:  
— Уверен, в моем окружении найдется бесстрашная высокая голубоглазая блондинка, которой идет черное платье. Ведь именно такие в вашем вкусе, верно? 


End file.
